El Séptimo Sueño
by Samara-Snape
Summary: ¿Cuándo dejará de ser un sueño? ¿Cuándo empezará la realidad? Se pregunta él mientras enfrenta sus pesadillas.


**El Séptimo Sueño**

Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que no los aburriré con tanto protocolo, espero les guste el fanfic que aquí les presento y si no igual pueden hacérmelo saber, saludos.

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Sube la última carga!-ordenó un hombre oriental vestido de un traje fino, quizá un Armani de color gris, a un grupo de individuos que tenían facha de marineross de mala estirpe que trasladaban costales de juguetes rápidamente de una bodega a un barco que estaba anclado en el puerto de New York del sur de Manhatan, la mayoría de esos juguetes eran muñecas y peluches.

Al parecer se encontraban en un almacén precisamente de trevejos para niños. Cualquiera diría que estaban haciendo un trabajo de entrega para alguna juguetería, sin embargo hombres como aquellos no eran del tipo que se dedicaban al negocio de los juguetes ya que la carga la hacían bajo el disfráz de la noche y varios de ellos tenían al menos un arma en el bolsillo. Sólo un par, disfrazados de oficiales, hacian guardia en la entrada de la bodega y un par más en el compartimiento del barco, era como si llevaran una carga más valiosa y de hecho así era.

Donatello se había encargado de averiguarlo metiéndose en sus páginas de seguridad, por desgracia no descubrió exactamente que era, pero sabía que era importante ya que habían encontrado a algunos _Dragones Púrpuras_ haciendo trato con esos tipos, esto lo descubrieron Raph y Leo que les había tocado el papel de vigilarles de cerca, mientras tanto Mike…bueno, él les había acompañado esa noche para evitar que esos hombres se salieran con la suya.

-¡wa!¡Mira esto un yoyo! Va para arriba, va para abajo, arriba…abajo…jaja, podría hacer esto toda la…

-¡Guarda silencio cabeza de yoyo! Nos van a descubrir-callóRaphael a su hermano menor que parecía un niño en una juguetería…y pues para su desgracia así era. Se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas cajas llena de yoyos y pelotas amontonadas en forma de una pirámide a un costado de la puerta de entrada, estaban esperando la indicación de Leonardo para poder entrar en acción.

Aunque en ese momento parecía que era lo que menos importaba, al menos desde la perspectiva de Miguelangello que se encontraba más entretenido intentando hacer el "giro alrededor de la tierra" con su nuevo juguete.

Raphael gruñó molesto e iba a matar a Leo cuando le viera, dejarle la misión junto a ese parlanchín de su hermano. Seguro se estaba vengando por que no le había dejado el control remoto el otro día.

-Relajate hermano, esto será pan comido.

-Claro, lo dices por que no hiciste nada más que andar tragando y jugando como idiota, y sabrá dios que otras cosas más en vez de apoyarnos durante estas semanas -le miró de reojo reclamándole en un gruñido-hasta me parece que te escapabas para no hacer nada en la guarida

-Hubiera ayudado-dijo en tono nervioso-pero recuerda lo que dicen "más ayuda el que no estorba" y como siempre dicen que estorbo decidí ayudarles _no ayudándoles,_ ¿entiendes mi punto? – se defendió riendo como bobo ahora haciendo el truco de el "paseo del perrito". Raph tornó los ojos en blanco, ¿para que molestarse? Era Mike después de todo.

-_Raphael, Donatello ya ha ingresado al barco-_Raph sonrió, finalmente iba a patear algunos traseros.

-Ya era hora, mis_ sais_ se estaban entumiendo-empuñó sus armas listo para saltar sobre el par de guardias que estaban en la entrada.

-¡Mira Raph! Ya me salió una nueva versión de la vuelta al mundo, la voy a llamar ¡la vuelta al universo!.

-_Dime que Mike no está jugando con un yoyo_-Raph suspiró con molestia en respuesta-_maldición, quítaselo antes de que heche a perder el plan._

_-_Ya escuchaste¡suelta esa porquería!-se lo iba a arrebatar pero Mike fue más rápido alejando el yoyo del alcance de su hermano, por desgracia en ese momento estaba haciendo su truco y el yoyo se deslizó de su mano volando hasta un botón que hizo soltar unas pelotas de hule que pendían en una red encima de Raph y Mike.

.-.

-¡_Ahhhh!_

-¿Raphael?¡Responde!

-_Leo ¿que sucedió?unos individuos van a la bodega_

-No lo se Don, pero esto me huele a problemas-Leo restregó su sien claramente molesto-bien, cambio de planes, tendremos que ir a ayudarlos.

-_Pero aún no he logrado hallar algo que me diga que es lo que trasladan y tampoco he logrado sabotear el rumbo del barco_

_-¡_Lo sé!-respondió irritado-tendremos que atender eso después, debemos ayudar a Raphael

_-¿Y Mike_?-Leo bufó, estaba muy molesto con su hermano como nunca antes lo había estado, generalmente ese era trabajo de Raphael pero esa noche Mike se había ganado el premio gordo.

-si también él, sólo quería olvidarme que ahí estaba y que nos arruinó 2 semanas de trabajo

_-Ok ya, voy para allá, tranquilízate.-_Leo tornó los ojos en blanco, tenía razón, debía estar tranquilo para poder manejar la situación.

-Bien-cortó la comunicación con Don observando desde la azotea de la bodega los hombres que él le había mencionado.-allá vamos…

.-.

-¡ey cuidado con mi caparazón, lo acabo de encerar!-reclamó Raphael a dos tipos que les estaban levantando de los escombros mientras otros les apuntaban con sus armas. Al principio parecían sólo cumplir un trabajo de rutina pero después al verlos en su totalidad se pasmaron con las imágenes de las tortugas, como si hubieran visto al demonio en persona.

-Ouch…esas pelotas no son tan suaves como parecen

-_Kachu uso_ (no puede ser)¿Los mounstros verdes?-dijo quien parecía ser el líder de los maleantes-pensé que esos dragones estaban exagerando, tendré que cobrar más por esto-se dijo más así mismo que a los demás.

-¿Qué pasó "ojitos"?¿ nunca antes habías visto un par de tortugas mutantes?-resongó Raph para que dejaran de mirarles con morbo.

-Me dijeron que podrían darnos problemas, así que lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de ellos de una vez.-contestó el hombre del Armani haciendo caso omiso a lo que Raph le había dicho, tronó sus dedos a uno de sus hombres para que le disparara con su arma, este obedeció haciendo un "click" con el seguro de la misma antes que un par de hombres chocaran con tres tipos que estaban de espectadores en la última fila.

Leonardo entró de un brinco aprovechando la confusión de los maleantes para atestarles unos cuantos golpes.

-¡¿Qué demonios esperan?! ¡disparen!-varios balas fueron dirigidas hacia Leo que logró esquivar con éxito, Raph y Mike por su parte se soltaron de los tipos que les tenían apresados para dejarlos inconscientes.

Al poco rato Donatello se unió a la pelea quebrando algunos huesos con el giro de su _Bo._

_-_¡sigan disparando!-cinco hombres más habían entrado a cuestas de Don para matarle, Mike lo jaló al piso para que no pudieran darle, haciendo un par de maromas para ocultarse detrás de una fila de cajas.

-Vaya, esos tipos van en serio-dijo Mike con la respiración cortada

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Cómo que que hice? ¡Te salvé la vida viejo, te iban a llenar de plomo!

-Me refiero a lo que hiciste antes de que el plan se viniera abajo-Mike se rascó la cabeza apenado

-oh…eso…hubo un accidente con un yoyo-Don dio en respiro largo

-Pues si salimos librados de esta te aseguro que tendrás un "accidente" con Leo, está muy molesto.

Mike ya lo había visto venir, pero ni hablar, por ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse.

-¡Salgan de ahí cobardes verdes!

-¿a quien le dices cobarde?-había sido la voz de Raph, seguramente le había caído de sorpresa al tipo que les había acorralado. Cuando Don y Mike se asomaron el individio ya estaba a los pies de su hermano.

-Nadie le dice cobardes a mis hermanos, sólo yo puedo hacerlo-le dijo al tipo antes de darle otra patada al estómago.

-Señor Tung ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-¡_Chikuso_!(maldición)¡recojan lo que puedan! ¡Debemos irnos!-señaló el líder mientras recogía una bolsa con ositos de peluche. Varios de sus hombres que se mantenían en pie obedecieron recogiendo cajas , bolsas y sus hombres caídos hacia la embarcación. Mientras, uno de ellos colocaba una bomba de tiempo junto a unos tanques que posiblemente eran de gas.

-¡o no!¡no lo harás!-Don logró darle en la cabeza para evitar que terminara de instalar la bomba, sólo que para su desgracia parecía ser demasiado tarde, el hombre logró levantarse con tan sólo la contución del golpe escapando sin problema alguno, ya que Don estaba más preocupado por desconectar la bomba aquella.

-¿Qué sucede Don?

-¡Una bomba!

-Clásico, ¿Qué no pueden huir sin volar instalaciones aunque sea una vez?-dijo Raph reuniéndose con su hermano al mismo tiempo que Mike.

-¡aaaaaaaa!-soltó un chillido cuando su celular comenzó a tocar una musiquita de alarma. Raph le interrogó con la mirada.-perdón, pensé que había sido la bomba.

-¿Por qué está sonando?

-Es que a esta hora comienza mi programa favorito-Raph se tapó el rostro con su mano.

-¿Estás loco?¡que tal si hubiera sonado justamente cuando estábamos escondidos!

-Pero no pasó ¿cierto?de todos modos nos atraparon-dijo en defensa

-¡si pero por tu negligencia!

-¡basta! No me puedo concentrar, esta bomba está conectada de diferente manera y sólo tengo menos de 30 segundos para desactivarla…

Por otro lado el tal Tung estaba por escapar, pero Leo había logrado interponerse en el camino.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-el hombre se puso nervioso ya que no traía armas consigo, y por lo que se veía no sabía luchar a mano abierta así que sólo aventó un osito de la bolsa que traía, Leo lo destajó con un zarpazo de sus _Katanas _dejando caer encima de él pedazos del peluche y mucho polvo blanco como tiza que le hizo estornudar sin control dejando escapar a Tung.

-23…¡Ay nos morimos!22 ¡Ya nos llevó!-Don estaba con los nervios de punta y la histeria de su hermano no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, era como tratar de estudiar en medio de miles de manifestantes.

-¡Cállate Mike!-Don arrancó unos cables sin querer en un arrebato de enojo y entonces el contador comenzó a ir más rápido de lo que iba-OH-OH

-¿Qué quiere decir oh-oh?

- ¡CORRAN!

-12,11,10…

Los tres emprendieron la huída pavorosamente arrastrando a Leo consigo que seguía en su ataque de estornudo.

-¡ese barco ya esta zarpando!

-¡Déjalo Raph ya no hay tiempo!-en ese momento se lanzaron al agua mientras la bodega estallaba en mil pedazos.


End file.
